wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Unstoppable Episode 2
Unstoppable is a weekly program, this time on 9-27-12. Results Backstage 1 Sexay is seen talking to Mystery Man backstage. Hawk punches Mystery Man, knocking him off his feet, and Hawk and Sexay walk off, arguing about Mystery Man. Match 1 Fanva comes out with many boos, and he is followed by Zack Ryder. The bell rings and Zack and Fanva lock up. Zack overpowers Fanva, and hits him with 5 Roundhouse Kicks in a row. Fanva hits a Fanlover, but Zack comes back and hits a Rough Ryder, followed by a Zack Attack. 1 2 NO! Fanva kicks out. All of a sudden, Cool Breeze's music hits, distracting Fanva. Ryder hits another Rough Ryder, and pins. 1 2 3! Fanva is sitting there cursing as Cool Breeze laughs from the top of the ramp. Then Alex Riley comes out and hits Cool Breeze with a chair. Match 2 Next Alex Riley comes out, followed by Freshen for their Hardcore match. The bell rings, and A-Ri hits Freshen with a chair. Fanva comes in and tries to hit A-Ri with a chair, but Zack Ryder comes in and hits Fanva with a Sledgehammer. Zack takes Fanva outside, and smashed him through a table with aq Rough Ryder. A-Ri takes a soda from the fans and splashes it in Freshen's bloody face. He hits Freshen with a Crutch, and smashes him through the table using a TKO. 1 2 NO! Cool Breeze's music hits, which distracts Freshen. Freshen gets hit by another TKO, followed by a Rough Ryder. 1 2 3! Freshen sits there cursing, but Ryder hits Cool Breeze and Freshen with chairs, then smashes them both through tables with the Zack Attack. Match 3 Hawk and Animal come out with Sexay Girrl. Next Winter, Angelina Love, and Miss Tessmacher come out. Sexay, "Welcome to the second ever Top and Bottom match! But, this time, it's elimination!" The bell rings, and Angelina throws Tessmacher in some jeans. Next Winter gets hit by a So Sexay, then has her shirt put on. Sexay and Angelina work together to put Tessmacher's shirt on, and Miss Tessmacher's eliminated. Winter gets eliminated by Angelina putting Winter's jeans on. Sexay dodges Angelina, and hits a So Sexay on her, then a Hawt in Here. She finishes Angelina off with a Chick Kick followed by another Hawt in Here, and puts her shirt and bottoms on. Winner: Sexay Girrl! Hawk celebrates with Sexay in the ring, and they head backstage. Backstage 2 Sexay is seen with Hawk, and Sexay is sitting on Hawk with her shirt and pants off, kissing him deeply. Hawk takes her bra off, and the camera is shut down due to nudity. Main Event Mr. Kennedy walks out. Mr. K, "Um, Woo woo woo, I guess, guess who got a new job with UNW! Misteeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Kennedy! Kennedy!" Zack Ryder comes out. Zack, "Woo woo woo!" Kennedy, "You know it!" Big Zeke comes out. Zeke, "Boo boo boo! You really suck! See, there's my catchphrase! BBBYRS!" Kennedy, "Shut up, Zeke!" Big Zeke, "I really wouldn't talk that way to the winner of my match at Destruction!" Kennedy, "Destruction hasn't happened yet! YOU SUCK AT DATES! REAL AND CALENDAR!" Rick Wild, Good Looks, and Luther Varna come out. Kennedy, "I have quotes for all of you. Luther, you're not a superstar, Good Looks, well, you're ugly, and Rick Wild, yeesh, you might wanna consider getting a cane old man." Slashranger, "You know, this gives me an idea, a good idea, oh yeah. A three-on-three tag elimination hardcore match at Destruction. Rick, Good Looks, and Luther vs Kennedy, Zack Ryder, and THE RETURNING, Mason Ryan!" Big Zeke, "WHAT ABOUT ME!" Slashranger, "Well, if I'm not mistaken, you have a match against Skullbreaker. A NO DQ MATCH. Have fun! Tonight, though, it's Mr. Kennedy and Zack Ryder vs Rick Wild and Luther Varna." The bell rings and Kennedy hits a Running DDT and tags in Zack. Zack is getting punished by Rick until Mason runs in and hits a House of Pain on Rick while the ref is distracted with Big Zeke. Ryder, picking up the peices, hits a Rough Ryder on Rick, and then hits a Zack Attack. 1 2 NO! Rick kicks out, and tags in Luther. Luther gets punished by Ryder(Due to Varna being unused to wrestling), and Ryder tags in Kennedy. Kennedy hits a Full Nelson Facebuser, and then goes for a Green Bay Plunge. Rick tries to interfere, but Ryder hits a Rough Ryder to stop it.The Green Bay Plunge hits, and Kennedy sets up for a Mic Check. Ryder hits a Rough Ryder on Luther, then Kennedy hits a Mic Check. Ryder picks Luther up, and hits a Zack Attack, and then proceeds to hits Rick with a Rough Ryder from the apron. Kennedy goes for the pin 1 2 3! Kennedy and Ryder celebrate in the ring, until Zeke tries to attack them. Mason Ryan interferes, and hits Zeke with a House of Pain. All three of them celebrate in the ring to end the show.